plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 33
Level 33 is a single-player proxy level in the Plazma Burst 2 campaign. In this level, Proxy enters a seemingly inactive Civil Security base that is quickly invaded by hordes of Usurpation Forces. Multiple waves of Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Major Usurpation Soldiers are encountered as Proxy is forced to make her way up and out of a building to safety. Plot Level 33 - The Spaceship.png|Haha, nice spaceship :) Level 33 - The Destroyer.png|There's the Destroyer which is supposed to ambush you. Level 33 - This also works.png|This works well, but the usual way is few times easier. Level 33 begins with Proxy entering a Civil Security area. There is a Plasmagun CS-Bloom right at the beginning of the level, and the player picks it up. The Civil Security begin to engage Proxy, but these enemies are easily dealt with. There are 2 Civil Security Ghosts in the initial group of Civil Security enemies. After eliminating a few of these enemies, Usurpation Soldiers and Advanced Usurpation Soldiers begin to spawn in a hallway beyond the starting area. The player is forced to take cover from the alien enemies and pick them off individually. Eventually, the Usurpation Forces in the area will either be killed or dispersed. Proxy must advanced to the upper levels of the base by either dispatching multiple groups of Usurpation soldiers, or try to avoid as many of them in a mad dash to the finish. Proxy will eventually come to a landing and a button above the base, outside. There is a door that can travel across the map on a rail. The player needs to either summon the door to move to the finish area, or move the opposite side of the map and arrive at a higher level inside of a small building at the left side of the base. There, the Proxy can proceed to the next level, and finally pick up her own grenades. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Heavy - There are 3 heavies at the level beginning. Two of these enemies are found with Plasmaguns and one with Shotgun CS-DAZ. * Civil Security Ghost - There are 2 Ghosts on the lower level just past the level start. These enemies are armed only with PSI Blades. Usurpation Forces * Major Usurpation Soldier - There are around 20 Usurpation Soldiers in this level. They begin to spawn a few seconds after Proxy takes the Plasmagun. These enemies carry Alien Rifles. * Advanced Usurpation Soldier - 10 of these enemies spawn along with the Usurpation Soldiers. They are only seen carrying Alien Shotguns. * Usurpation Destroyer - The rarest enemy in the level, as there is only one Destroyer, possibly leading the attack. This enemy is found carrying a Heavy Railgun at the end of the level under the door path. Trivia * This is the only level where a Usurpation Destroyer is seen in the same level as other Usurpation ranks. * This is also one of the few levels in which Civil Security Ghosts are seen fighting alongside other Civil Security soldiers, and is the only level in which ghosts are seen fighting Usurpers. * Level 33 is one of the hardest levels in the Plazma Burst 2 campaign. * There are two fully upgraded Plasmaguns, both of which can be picked up by Proxy. * You can't use your own grenades before you reach the "end" of the level, as all of them are waiting for you there. Be careful to not jump over them, as you'd lose them in this case. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels